One hell of A Night
by Mickey27
Summary: So, I decided to just have a little fun with this one. Nothing serious people, lol. Trunks and Goten decided to throw a part at capsule corp. while Vegeta and Bulma go on a Vaction to spend a little time together. Read to find out what took place on what the two bestfirends considered to be "One hell of a night."
1. 1 Plans?

_So guys, this was like my first fanfic ever written so good or bad criticism would be appreciated. I decided to keep_

 _all the characters in character as much as possible. **And of course I don't own Dragonball Z**! So don't sue me k?_

 **One Hell of A Night**

 **Chapter 1: Plans**

* * *

He just wanted to have some fun. Trunks placed his hands behind his head to give his neck some support while he laid sprawled across his bed. "Damn." he thought. He contemplated about his plans for the night, and wondered when his parents were planning on leaving for their "Vacation". In Trunks' mind, his parents idea of a vacation was much different from his own.

Vegeta and Bulma had agreed to spend some time together—well, she had to _convince_ him to tag along with her to a secluded island. Trunks decided that he should just stay home, relax, and try to hang out with his friends while his mother and father got all _mushy._ "Ew yuck" Trunks shook his head, attempting to discard the image of his mother and father copulating. "I've seriously got to make some plans for tonight" Trunks concluded.

He decided to get up and call Goten to see what he had in mind. Trunks sat up on his bed which happened to be quite large, compliments to his family being filthy rich. His room was also relatively grand in size, which was adjacent to an elegant master bathroom. Yes, Trunks could admit that he was quite privileged. A lot of people would _kill_ to be seventeen practically living in a mansion; their family head of The Capsule Corporation. Everything was basically handed to him on a silver platter, and he knew he had to be sure to never take it for granted, which sometimes he absent-mindedly did. He walked over to his Desktop Computer to obtain the house phone, which was connected to the base wirelessly. He thought about just simply using his cell phone to call the Sons home, but decided to place it on the charger just in case he needed it later on. As Trunks proceeded to pick up the phone and dial Gotens home phone number, he could hear his mother and father quarreling down the hall.

"VEGETA, PUT IT ON!" Bulma yelled from across their bedroom. She threw the pink floral garment across the bed.

"WOMAN, I REFUSE TO PUT ON ANY DEMORALIZING FABRICS!" Vegeta grabbed the shirt and threw it on the floor. Years have passed since the pink shirt incident, and ever since then, Vegeta has adamant on never wearing anything that makes him feel feminine on **any** occasion. Even if his wife begged him too, he wouldn't dare to wear such disgraceful clothing because his pride would simply not allow him to do so. Bulma felt her top lip twitch as she looked down at the shirt. Before Bulma could muster up a response to Vegeta's sudden brashness, she felt tiny hands pulling the bottom of her white robe.

"Mommy?" Bra looked up at her mother with her sparkly blue eyes. "Can I have some ice cream pleeease?" She asked in the most sweetest voice that caused her mothers heart to melt every time. Bulma couldn't help the smile that developed across her features. "Umm, just a minute hunny" Bulma said breaking her eye contact with Bra so she could shoot a glare at Vegeta. "YAAY!" Bra squealed while jumping up and down. Her actions managed to cause Vegeta to flinch a bit, his sensitive saiyan ears couldn't handle noises at such a high pitch. "Oh, you know what hunny? Daddy can make you some ice cream, _right_ Vegeta?" Bulma placed her hand on top of her daughters head, caressing her fingers through the soft blue locks that resembled her own. Vegeta looked across the bed. Despite his daughters short height, he still managed to see the endearing smile his daughter was giving him. The scowl he constantly displayed on his face deepened. "Woman you could get it for her your—" "PLEEAASE can you get it for me daddy! Please, please, pleease!?" Bra pleaded with her father. Both Vegeta and Bulma hadn't realized that all of sudden Bra had ran around their king sized bed. She was right next to Vegeta, her tiny hands yanking his muscular arm, attempting to persuade him to just fix it for her. Vegeta looked down into Bra's eyes, only to be consumed by the same feeling Bulma just felt. 'Damn' he thought. "Ugh. Alright, alright. I'll get it, now let go of my arm" The prince moved his arm out of Bra's grasp. He hated the feeling his daughter gave him every time he caught a glimpse of that precious smile and those captivating blue eyes; the same eyes that caused Vegeta to fall into his wife's web a couple of years prior.

"Thank you daddy!" Bra squealed once more. She ran out of her parents room delighted to finally have some ice cream in her possession.

While Bra left her parents standing in the middle of their room, forgetting what their argument was even about before they were abruptly interrupted, Trunks was still trying to foster up some plans for the weekend with Goten. "Yo, I seriously have nothing to do. My parents are going to be gone for like two or three days, and I'm stuck in this stupid house" Trunks said, leaning against the wall, holding the phone up to his ear with his shoulder, while he twiddled his thumbs. "Hey man. I have nothing to do either. We should go catch a movie or somethin. Well I planned on taking Cassie anyways" Goten said. "Wait! Cassie, Cassie? Hot Cassie?" Trunks bolted away from the wall. "No way man!" he said in disbelief. "She's not even in your league Goten. You're such a lair". "Please Trunks. The girl is ogling over me. I got the girl drooling every time I even utter a word. I think I could make her fall in love with me man". Trunks couldn't believe that Goten even had the _audacity_ to even bring up love. Kami knows, he was such a loser. "Yeah, whatever Goten. I got Brianna staring me down all the time in gym anyway. If anyone could make these girls fall in love, its your boy Trunks here" Trunks knew he sounded a little too cocky, but c'mon; with his looks he could have _any_ girl he wanted. After all, he did acquire his good genes from his father. "DUDE!" Goten suddenly yelled through the phone, causing Trunks to slightly drop the phone away from his ear. He sucked his teeth, before repositioning the phone against his ear. "What!" He asked in annoyance. "Okay, so I just thought of a crazy idea bro. Since your parents are leaving and are gonna be gone for like, three days, why don't you just throw a party!?" Goten felt his light bulb get a just a little bit brighter, as he quickly thought of things to get for this "potential" party. "Umm, what are you nuts Goten? My—" Trunks stopped speaking to actually ruminate Goten's suggestion. "You know what Goten, that's actually a pretty fucking good idea." "Yeah, I mean I do have a great mind and—" "It's not like my grandparents live with us anymore so they wouldn't know" Trunks cut Goten off. "and we could actually become party legends bro. This part could be epic especially since we're practically celebrities, every one from Orange Star high could come. Dude, brilliant idea" Trunks sat down on a red bean bag, positioned near his Desktop. "Yeah, and Cassie could come along, with all her friends, hehe." Goten chuckled as the image of kissing Cassie appeared in his mind. "Oh shit. I totally forgot!" Trunks yelped. He cradled his head in the palm of his hand. "What Trunks!? C'mon man, don't punk out because of your dad man!" "No, no its not that. I forgot all about Bra. How am I going to watch her and be a host of this party?" Trunks leaned back onto the bean bag, hearing Bra's voice throughout the halls of the compound. "Trunks, isn't Bra like five? Get the kid a coloring book and some crayons and put her in a room. She'll be fine" Goten responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "Oh better yet, my brother and Videl had plans of going to a resort or some shit like that. I'll ask if Pan needs a play date." Trunks felt relieved. "Oh Yeah, they're about the same age anyway" He chuckled. Trunks ran over to his Cell phone that was placed on his night stand near his bed. He clicked on most of his contacts with the exceptions of course, of the other Z fighters. "Party at Capsule Corp, Saturday at 7pm. Bring girls, booze, and weed" the text message read. Trunks and Goten wanted this party to be legendary. Oh yeah, this was going to be _**Epic.**_

 _ **Okay, so just tell me what you guys think. Hopefully I've**_

 _ **caught all of my mistakes, im like a rookie so bare with me guys.**_

 _ **Trunks and Goten want this party to be talked about for ages, but they have to**_ _ **make sure Bulma or Vegeta finds out. Hopefully nothing gets in their way.**_


	2. LEAVE ALREADY!

**Chapter 2: LEAVE ALREADY!**

"Vegeta lets go! NOW" Bulma demanded walking towards the door with her luggage.

"WOMAN, stop rushing me will you". A very irritated and disgruntled Vegeta dragged his suitcase towards the door, dressed in a casual navy blue tank top and khaki pants. Bulma, on the other hand, was dressed to impress. She decided to go with a pock-a-dot dress, red stilettos, and a beige sun hat to top it all off. Vegeta thought she looked stunning, but he would never admit it, of course.

"Well, are you ready my dear prince?" She smiled, pulling her duffel bag on top of her loaded suitcase.

Vegeta responded with a grunt. "TRUNKS! GET DOWN HERE BOY!" He bellowed. "Bra sweety, come here, mommy and daddy are getting ready to leave." Bulma yelled up the stairs.

Both Bra and Trunks came running down the stairs. In a way, they both seemed to be elated that their parents were going a way for a while. Trunks of course couldn't wait to get his groove on, but Bra just seemed happy. Probably due to the fact that she didn't have to constantly hear her mother and father argue for a while, but she was also looking forward to spending some quality time with her big brother; or so she _thought._

"Aww man. You guys are leaving already?" Trunks tried to emphasize the disappointment in his voice by slouching over to his mother, putting his arm around her to give her a hug. "Awe, sweety. Next time we'll plan a family trip together. All four of us." Bulma said as she returned her sons embrace.

Trunks had grown so much, he was a young man in her eyes now, not a little boy anymore. He could handle taking care of his little sister and the Compound. "Nah, its okay mom." Trunks started, squeezing his mother tighter, trying to hold back a smirk. "You guys just have fun, okay? Everything will be alright" He reassured. He put his hand on his fathers shoulder, only to be scowled upon. "Get of me boy" Vegeta yanked his shoulder away from Trunks' hand.

"You better take care of your sister boy. I better not come back and here bad news, got that?" Vegeta threatened. He glared at Trunks who had placed his hand behind his neck, smiling sheepishly. He could sense his son was up to something, but he couldn't identify what it could possibly be.

Trunks sucked his teeth. "Oh c'mon father, you know I wouldn't let anything hurt Bra or threaten our house." Trunks put his hands out in front of him defensively, trying to convince his father that things were going to be _fine_. "Yeah daddy, me and Trunks are going to have LOTS of fun!" Bra exclaimed, running over to her mother a hug. Vegeta still stared at his son dubiously.

"Alrighty then. I've already called my father to tell him to check up the workers over in the main building, and check up on you guys as well, so I want you two to be good." Bulma said. She kissed Bra on the cheek, then walked over to Trunks to kiss him on the cheek as well. When his mother mentioned someone coming to check up on them, Trunks felt a crushing sensation in his heart. 'Kami, what does she mean?' he thought. "Uhh, mom?" He asked nervously.

He feared he might have to cancel his plans; the last thing he wanted was his parents receiving a call from his Grandfather, informing them that their son is throwing a _crazy_ party. "Yeah, whats wrong?" His mother walked back towards her luggage. "Uhh, what time do you think Grandfather will be stopping by? During the daytime hours or night?" Vegeta raised his brow, his arms folded across his broad chest. 'Hmm' he thought. "Oh, he told me he'll stop by during the morning time?" Bulma answered nonchalantly.

"What are you up to boy?" Vegeta firmly questioned. Trunks gulped. "Uh nothing father. I just didn't want to stay in bed and not be able to hear the door when he comes. That's all". Vegeta could hear the nervousness in his sons voice. He was definitely up to something but again, he didn't know _exactly_ what it was.

"Oh Vegeta, will you stop pestering him with questions and take our luggage to the car please" Bulma started to become annoyed, she trusted Trunks and felt like everything would be in control. Yeah, maybe a small part of her was a bit concerned, but she wanted to be able to trust her seventeen year old son. After all, he wasn't a little boy anymore. He could handle responsibility.

Vegeta glared at Trunks for a couple more seconds before finally uncrossing his arms and gathering the luggage. Trunks sighed in relief, he couldn't take anymore grilling from his father. He feared he might actually sense that he was going to do something drastic, well in Bulma's eyes. "Hey, uhh, you guys need any help?" Trunks asked, but not trying to make it obvious he was trying to rush his parents out of their own home. "No!" Vegeta barked, causing his son to flinch. He began to drag his and Bulma's Luggage out the door.

"Oh, your fathers just grouchy as usual. Hopefully this trip will relieve some stress from him" Bulma winked. Trunks quivered at the thought of his mother "relieving some stress" from his father. "Oh there goes that thought again" he mumbled to himself. "Okay, we're going to head on out guys. We should be back around Monday okay?" Bulma quickly gave her two precious angels one last kiss before departing. Trunks watched his mother leave out the door. After Bulma shut the door, he ran over to the window near the sofa and waited for them to finally take off. "Geez" he sighed in relief.

He leaped on the couch, grabbing the remote off of the coffee table. "Hey Trunks?" Bra walked into the living room, making her way over to the sofa. "Can I watch snuggle bunny?" She asked, now trying to use her enchanting smile on her bother. Trunks sighed. No way was he going to win this battle, so he simply gave in. "Uh, sure Bra. I have to take care of some business anyway" Trunks said as he suddenly remembered to call Goten back. "Yay! Thank you" she yelled and quickly plopped onto the sofa. Trunks shot her a smile, before dodging upstairs to retrieve his cell phone.

Once Trunks obtained his cell phone, he immediately dialed Goten's house phone number. "Hello" Goten answered. "Yeah, when the hell are you going to get a cell phone Goten?" Goten hesitated. "Um, I guess when my mom gives me the money Trunks. Don't question me about phones now!" Goten shot back. "Did you ask Gohan if they had room to take Bra to the resort with them?" Trunks eagerly asked. It wasn't like he really wanted to ship his little sister off, he just didn't want her getting in the way. "Uh, see about that..." Goten began. "My brother, Videl, and Pan already left so like..." Trunks slapped his forehead. "OH COME ON GOTEN!" "Woah, woah Trunks. Calm down okay? Come on, let's breathe. 1,2— inhale—exhale."

"Dude! Shut the fuck up!" Trunks screeched. "Okay, what about your mom? Or Goku? They can watch Bra right? We'll just say we're going to the movies with a bunch of friends, that's all." Trunks added, hoping Goten would agree. "Sorry. No can do. My mom and dad are going out tomorrow night." Goten sighed. "What!?" Trunks was starting to get frustrated.

"Yeah, I know right? I was surprised when Dad told me. Goku? Stopping his training? Surprise!" Goten replied, trying to amuse Trunks. Trunks took a deep breath. "Coloring book and Crayons it is then" he felt defeated. Hopefully Bra could keep her mouth shut.


	3. Keep Calm

**Chapter 3: Keep Calm**

After Trunks got off the Phone with Goten, he realized bed time was soon approaching for Bra. He quickly ran down the stairs to find Bra already slumped over the sofa. Her favorite show had just gone off, and the moon was reflecting on their glass coffee table.

"Well, I guess you weren't hungry then Bra." Trunks whispered as he gathered his frail sister into his arms. He carried her up to her room, her soft blue hair tickling his arms as he placed her onto her bed. He flicked on the lights not thinking it would cause her to stir, so he could tuck her into bed.

As he tucked her in, Bra started to squirm a little, before finally opening her eyes to her petal pink room. 'Oh brother' Trunks said to himself as Bra started to whimper slightly. He attempted to tip-toe out of her room hoping she would fall back to sleep. "Hey Trunks?" She questioned. Trunks had no choice but to stop in his tracks. "Damn" he mumbled.

Trunks turned his head to look at his yawning sister. "Yeah? What is it sis?" he asked, trying to hide the irritation in his voice. "Can you please read me a bedtime story? Mommy always reads me a story before I go to sleep" She snuggled up to her pillow, trying to give him her precious puppy dog eyes just in case he thought about turning her down. "Uh" he hesitated.

"Pweease Trunks?" Bra sat up in her bed. Once again, Trunks caved in. "Yeah sure. Which one?" he sighed in defeat. "This one" Bra sat up a little and pulled out a blue book with a Rabbit on the cover from under her pillow. "Okay. But after this you have to get some rest okay Bra?" Trunks said as he walked over to her bed. He sat down on the edge of her bed, allowing his little sister to snuggle against his arm.

After Trunks read the book to Bra—about three times—she finally succumbed to sleep. Trunks envied his little sister, she reminded him of the times his mother used to read him a bedtime story. Although Vegeta never came to tuck him in bed occasionally at night, he was glad his father set aside his pride to do it for Bra. She was in fact a princess and she deserved to have the finest things in life, just like his mother. Trunks knew from the moment Bra was born, he would not allow anything to harm his little sister, no matter how annoying she could be at times. If anyone or anything had a problem with her, they had a problem with him.

Trunks finally flicked off the lights before heading towards his own room. It was now around ten o'clock, and he desperately needed a shower before he could conceive anymore plans for the party. After a quick shower, Trunks decided to call Goten back one final time for the night. He needed to tell Goten to get a lot of supplies such as paper plates, forks, spoons, all that good stuff. This time when Trunks called, Goku answered. "Heya Trunks" Goku answered in his typical cheery voice. "Hey Goku. May I speak to Goten?" "Uh, sure. Just a minute Trunks." Goku called Goten over to the phone. "Thanks dad..." Goten said as he retrieved the phone from his father. "And this is exactly why you need a cell bro." Trunks blurted out before Goten could even say "Hello." "Here we go with this again" he sighed. The conversation only lasted for about ten minutes. Trunks simply ordered Goten to keep calling his friends to inform them about the upcoming party, and get up first thing in the morning to grab some supplies for the party.

"Okay, but I think my dad might stop by Trunks" Goten admitted, trying to warn Trunks about decorating too soon. "Ugh! WHY!? So many interruptions! Try to make your dad stay as far away from Capsule Corporations until Monday or some shit."

Trunks was already irritated by the fact that his Grandfather wanted to make surprise visits, but he certainly did not need another unwanted visitor. "Man, you seriously have your fathers temper. Chill out and KEEP CALM!"

Goten emphasized the word "Calm." "Oh, whatever Goten. Just do everything I said." Trunks growled before hanging up. He decided it was time for him to acquire some rest because he will surely need it for tomorrows events. He sprung up from the chair of the desktop in his room, and hopped into bed. "Oh tomorrows going to be _real_ good." He whispered before yawning. "I just gotta make sure Bra's taken care of."

The next morning Trunks got up as soon as he felt the sunlight glisten over his eyes. It was about eight o'clock and he wanted to get the preparations over with without making it too obvious when his grandfather stopped by. Goten on the other hand, was still in bed sleeping, drool falling onto his pillow as he dreamt about food. Trunks paced back and fourth as he listened to the Sons house phone ring. No one answered. "Goten better be up and getting those supplies" Trunks mumbled to himself as he rapidly paced out of his room. He manage to get a glimpse of Bra's room, but he didn't sense her Ki as he approached it, so he figured she was already downstairs.

Once he got down the stairs he heard the TV blasting, he could tell she was watching one of those kiddy shows. "Hehe" she giggled. Bra was in the living room with her stuffed animals strolled across the rug. "Goodmorning big brother" She squealed, excitement spread across her face.

"Hey Bra, do you mind turning that down a bit?" Trunks asked as he ruffled his little sisters hair. "Okay!" Bra yelled. She bolted up from the couch with her pink teddy bear in hand, and ran over to turn the television down. "There we go" she ran back over to the couch to finish her little game of "Teddys birthday".

"Hungry?" Trunks yelled as he walked over to the kitchen. He didn't hear an immediate response from Bra, but decided he was going to fix her some food anyway. After all, she was half saiyan. When Trunks walked into the kitchen nothing but exasperation flooded throughout his entire body. Milk and cereal were all over the counters and tables and the sugar jar was broken, glass everywhere. He wanted to scream, but thankfully Trunks had more self control than his father. "Fuck. Now this is going to delay me" Trunks said in annoyance.

"BRA!" 'Keep CALM.' Gotens voice flowed throughout Trunks' head. Bra immediately came running into the kitchen. As soon as she saw her brothers face, she braced her self for his immense screeching. But luckily she was wrong, Trunks approached her, then gently caressed her face.

"Bra? What did you do?" He tried so hard not to reveal his irritation. "Sorry Trunks. I just wanted to make us some breakfast." Bra looked up at Trunks with her blue twinkling eyes, he could tell tears were trying to escape. He sighed. It was an awful experience the first time he had made his little sister cry. He made a vow to try his best to never do it again, not matter how angry she would make him. "It's okay." Trunks said bending down to make eye contact with her.

"Next time, just ask me okay?" He gave her a reassuring smile before getting up. He walked over to the utility closet to get some paper towels and some rags to clean up the dreadful mess her sister had created. "Thanks for not yelling me Trunks" Bra said before exiting the kitchen. Sometimes staying calm actually had its benefits.

After Trunks cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, Dr. Briefs had made his expected appearance. He questioned Trunks about all the Decorative objects he caught a glimpse of on the table near the entrance, but Trunks simply told him that he and Bra were planning on creating a project, for stuffed animals. Trunks knew that explanation sounded stupid, but his Grandfather was somewhat as gullible as his Grandmother. "Okay Grandson. I just wanted to see if you two kids were doing alright without your parents home. Everything seems to be in perfect order, so I'll be heading back to the house now" Dr. Briefs concluded. "Okay Grandfather. We'll call you if we need anything, bye." Trunks said, as he practically shoved his elder out of the door. After slamming the door unintentionally, Trunks pulled out his cell phone to see if Goten had finally got the supplies needed for the party. It was about one o'clock now. "Gosh. Time flies by so quick man." he said as he dialed the number.

The phone rang and rang until finally Chi Chi picked up. "Yeah?" she answered in a sullen tone. "Uh, hey Chi Chi. Is Goten busy?" Chi Chi could hear a hint of nervousness in Trunks' voice, but she thought that contributed to the fact the she was simply Chi Chi. "No, but his lazy butt is still in bed sleeping" She replied casually. "WHAT!?" Trunks didn't realize he had yelled into the phone until he heard Chi Chi groan in annoyance. "What's all the fuss about Trunks? Why do you need him so badly?" Chi Chi knew that Vegeta and Bulma had gone away for the weekend, so Trunks' sudden outburst started to arouse suspicion within her. Trunks was completely frustrated with his friend at this point. The party was only a couple of hours away and the kid was still in bed trying to catch up on some Z's!?

"Um, Hello?" Chi Chi asked, beginning to get agitated. "Oh, sorry Chi, there was just some crazy news I just heard on the radio. That's all" Trunks attempted to convince Chi Chi that he had gotten overly-excited for no apparent reason. "Uhuh" Chi Chi's suspicion ceased a bit, for now. "But uh, can you wake Goten for me please? I wanted to ask him something very important."

"Alright. Hold on" Chi Chi placed the house phone on the counter, then walked to Gotens room. Trunks could hear the impact of Chi Chi's hollering although she was a good distance away from the phone. Goten found him self on the floor as a result of his mothers screeching. "Alright mom! I'm up!" He said as he rubbed his temple. It took a moment to process what his mother had told him, but as soon as he became completely conscious, he instantly dashed to the house phone in the kitchen. "Shit! Bro! I'm sorry i'm going to get them now!" Goten's Voice halted Trunks' train of thought as he pleaded with Trunks to remain patient.

"Yeah, just hurry up Goten!" Goten didn't even bother to get dressed, he just simply ran to his room and quickly placed his shoes on. "Goten where are you go—" Chi Chi wasn't able to finish her sentence before Goten hopped out of the window and took off into the sky. "Oh brother!" She growled, as she proceeded to hang up the phone. Saiyans were so _weird_.


	4. Let's get this part started!

**Chapter 4: Party time guys!**

Time started flying by so fast that Trunks had begun to wish he had the ability to stop it. It was now five o'clock and the party was only two hours away. Goten was taking forever just to bring simple party supplies, so Trunks had decided to call up a friend to fetch a couple things for him. Trunks received a call from his mother, but assured her things were completely under control. He told his mother his and Bra were "baking cupcakes" so Bulma seemed content.

The good news is that Goku did in fact stop by, but he ended up leaving when he remembered that Vegeta and Bulma had went on vacation. "Oh, that's right. Hehe" Goku laughed as he conversed with Trunks. He could kind of tell Trunks was in a bit of a hurry during their conversation. Trunks giving one-worded answers to Goku's questions. "Well, you and Bra must be pretty busy huh?" Goku said before leaving. "Yeah. We've been working on this uh, project for stuffed animals."

Trunks couldn't believe he still used the "stuffed animal lie", but it seemed to have worked on the credulous Goku. Trunks had made it his obligation to keep Goku outside of the house. He had been half way done with the decorations, and if Goku were to walk into their home, he would see anything but and indication of a "stuffed animal project."

"Well, I better get going. Chi Chi and I are going on a date in about an hour. Tell you mom and dad I stopped by." Goku said, right before taking off. The good thing about Goku is that he wasn't presumptuous in any way, nor was an inquiring person. Goku gave off the impression that made Trunks feel at ease because he didn't ask questions that weren't supposed to be asked frequently, like others seemed to do. "Alright, later Goku" Trunks waved goodbye as Goku took off. Around five thirty, Goten finally showed up.

"Geez! I thought you'd never show your face Goten!" Trunks mocked sarcastically as he snatched the bags full of supplies out of his hand. "Oh sweet! Everything seems to be almost ready." Goten nodded his head while he admired the decorations Trunks and Bra had put up. Although Bra was only five, she was quite the artist, and Trunks did need an extra hand so he figured, why not? Bra had asked "What's all the decorations for Trunks? Are we throwing a party?" Her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head. Trunks knew he had to tell her eventually, so he decided to just spit it out.

"Uh yeah Bra, but it's a special party. A party only for grown-ups." he said bending down. He could see Bra started to feel left out, and tears started to form in her eyes. He knew that locking Bra in a room with a coloring book and some crayons wouldn't bold well for her, so he had to figure out another plan.

"So what are you going to do with Bra?" Goten's question interupted Trunks' train of thought. He casually leaned against the counter in the kitchen, throwing a Dorito in is mouth.

"Seriously, I don't know man" Trunks sighed. He didn't want Bra to be around Booze and weed. That was a terrible thing to do. He knew he had to think of something, and something quick!

Then it all hit him. It hit him like a ton of bricks. "Fuck! Why didn't I think of this before!?" Trunks ran out of the kitchen to retrieve Bra who was giggling at the Television. She suddenly stopped giggling when she saw Trunks veering her way.

"Huh?" Bra was confused. Why did Trunks run into the living and decided abruptly stop her show. Trunks carried Bra into the kitchen and placed onto the counter. "Hi Goten!" Bra erupted in excitement, before succumbing to confusion once again.

"Hey Bra! How about you go spend sometime with Marron!? Krillin said to just stop by anytime this weekend if you ever needed a play buddy, so how 'bout it!?" Trunks said in excitement. Bra actually loved the idea, but then it dawned on her. "Hey what about the party Trunks?" she began to pout. She didn't want to miss out on all the fun even though he told her it was a party for "grown-ups.".

Once again, Trunks felt his heart melt; he had to think of a response quick. "Uh, Turns out Bra, we aren't having a party anymore" His voice lowered in disappointment. Goten just stood by the fridge snacking on an apple, trying to contain a smirk. "Awe. So we did all of that for nothin?" she replied, but didn't seem to be overwhelmingly disappointed because she was now on her way to Marron's house.

"Yeah, but lets head over there now so you and Marron can have lots of playtime!" Trunks lifted Bra by her waist and hoisted her up onto his shoulders. Finally, he was going to get his groove on without having to worry about his little sister.

Trunks left Goten at the compound to finish the decorations and wait for the servants to bring the food. He just hoped, Goten didn't eat most of it because Goten did have a habit of doing so. Goten was surprised to see Trunks back so quickly. "Alright" Trunks sighed, before feeling his smile widen across his face.

"DUDE! THIS IS GOING TO BE EPIC!" Goten yelled, nudging Trunks' shoulder. "Did you tell everyone, to invite _everyone_!?" Trunks asked, repositioning the crates of food of the tables. "Yeah man. What the hell you thought I was doing all night last night!?"

"Bro what time is it!?" Trunks questioned, almost cutting Goten off. "It's um, ITS SIX-THRITY BRO!"

"FUCK! I GOTTA TAKE A SHOWER MAN!" Trunk dashed up the stairs. He quickly shedded all of his clothes, before hoping into the shower. Goten took it upon himself to take one final look around the house to make sure everything was in position.

"Food? Check. Soda? Check. Beer? Check. Weed? Eh, not yet. Minnie's bringin' that. Music? Oh shit, gotta put the music on." Goten slid over to the stereo in the living room and turned on some hip-hop music.

" _This is how we do it"_ Montell Jordan's song came on the radio, and Goten found him self breaking down a couple of dance moves before the party even started. "Alright, back to checking stuff though." He walked back over to the kitchen. "Bulma's good dishes away? Check. My breath? No check." Goten quickly grabbed a mint out of the bowl of mints placed on the counter, he did not want Cassie to think he had foul-smelling breath.

Finally Trunks came downstairs boppin to the music that was blasting on the stereo. "Ohhh yeah" He said, attempting to do the robot. "Aye, aye" Goten joined in, sliding around Trunks. Goten stopped to get a good look at his friend. "Wow man. I should've put on something a bit more formal, ya know. Since this party is about to be legendary" Goten began to smirk.

Trunks had on a tan colored t-shirt and an off white blazer. He complimented his somewhat formal approach by gelling his lavender hair back, and throwing on some off white slacks with some black shoes. While Goten had on a pair of black jeans, with a lavender button up shirt.

He decided to leave his hair the way it was, and threw on a pair of mahogany colored shoes."Yeah, I sure do feel sharp." Trunks laughed as he adjusted his blazer. They both began to dance again, before checking the clock once more.

Soon enough, seven o'clock came around and Trunks and Goten had appointed security guards to maintain the front entrance of the compound. Since Capsule Corporations main building typically settled down around seven o'clock, Trunks knew there wouldn't be any employees that would consider snitching on him because they figured it was just a small gathering with his friends anyhow.

"Yeaaaah" A couple of people starting walking in, instantly getting their groove on in the Briefs home. "Lets get this party started guys!" Trunks and Goten yelled in unison. Goten cranked up the music as more people for Orange Star high school arrived. Everything seemed to be going as planned, and Trunks loved it.


	5. Getting Reckless!

**Chapter 4: Reckless**

As more people started to arrive, Trunks and Goten tried to contain their excitement. It was now around eight o'clock and the music was at full volume. Goten had hired an unlicensed Bartender to start serving the drinks to everyone. Trunks appointed two more security guards to occupy the stairs so his parents wouldn't come back to find their bedroom ravished. "Yo! Minnie!" Goten yelled across the room. Goten's friend looked over a crowd people in the living room, before finally waving.

"Watch out guys." Goten said as he brushed pass the dancing crowd. "You got the goods?" Goten winked as he pounded his friend. "You already know Goten." Minnie smirked as she pulled out the huge plastic bag of marijuana. "Ohh, this is why I love you Minn!" Goten yelled, trying make sure Minnie heard him over the music. "Hell yeah, we're about to get stoned!" Minnie yelled back.

"HEY TRUNKS!" Goten yelled for Trunks who seemed to have already gotten his drink on. "Ya bro?" Trunks stammered as he brushed by people to make his way over to Goten and Minnie. "We got the good-good dude!" Goten held up the bag of weed and wavered it in front of Trunks' face so he could get a whiff of it. "HEY EVERYBODY! THE WEED MASTER IS HERE!" Trunks screamed over the music, catching most peoples attention. The party was only getting better as more people started to come.

By that time, it was so many people in the Briefs end of the building that a lot of people had to maneuver into the hallways of the compound. But nonetheless, they were still drinking and dancing out side of The briefs' family home. "OH OH OH OH!" A boy yelled watching his friend chug down multiple beers. "Dude! LOOK who I spot over there!" Trunks yelled, pointing over to the other side of side the kitchen. "Isn't that Cassie?" He nudged Goten's shoulder, trying to sober him up a bit. "O-oh shit. My baby." Goten whimpered and he slid his way over to Cassie. "Hey!" Goten yelled as he approached the blond haired girl. "Hey Goten!" she yelled back, running past her friend to give him a hug.

"This party is AMAZING!" Goten tightened their embrace, his hands placed on her hips. "Awe shiit." A tipsy and somewhat high Trunks snickered. "HEY! GET THE DJ TO PLAY SOMETHIN SLOW REAL QUICK!" He yelled over to one of his friends, still eyeing Goten and Cassie.

A slow song suddenly started playing, and Goten was staring straight into Cassie's sky blue eyes. Cassie was a bit tipsy as well, drinking about two beers. "Oh Kami." Goten managed to get out. "Y-your s-so beautiful." Cassie allowed his hands to trail down her waist as their bodies were practically crushed against each other. "I had a crush on you every since I laid eyes on you Goten." Cassie whispered into his ear. Everyone throughout the house was either holding hands, slow dancing with each other, or kissing. Trunks felt sort of left out since he couldn't find Brianna. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see who it was.

A pretty brunette stood behind him, smiling shyly as she hoped Trunks would agree to dance with her. The lights were extremely dimmed, throughout the house. In some places it was even off, only allowing the party lights to help the teens make out the furniture and people that were around them. Trunks glanced over to find his best friend kissing the girl of his dreams. "Oh sweet." He smiled as he felt the brunette grab his cheeks into the palm of her hands.

"You wanna dance cutie?" She winked. The song was about half way over, but Trunks wanted to get some type of tongue on tongue action.

 _"And you, are just to good to be true"_ The artist lyrics echoed on the walls, and Trunks found himself biting his bottom lip. "Mmhm." Was all he managed to get out. He suddenly felt his head pulled forward into a moist, passionate kiss. He placed his hands on the unknown girl's round bottom, before trailing his hands back up to her waist. They both had been somewhat drunk at that point, but neither of them cared. Nor did Cassie and Goten as they stood in the middle of the crowd, ravaging each others mouths.

The song finally went off, and everyone seemed to pull away from each other to get back to their reckless gyrating. Trunks and the girl swayed side by side, and they laughed. Then out of nowhere, Trunks heard a loud bang. He snapped his head up to see where it came from to no avail. "Fuck. Hold on, i'll be right back!" He said, leaving the girl dancing by herself near the kitchen wall.

Goten ran in the same direction as Trunks to make sure things weren't getting out of control. He house was extremely packed, and it really seemed as if _everyone_ was there. People were crowded up against walls, some people even managed to get up stairs, rushing past the so-called "security." When Trunks reached the area of the loud bang, he stood in shock as he stared at his mothers most beloved statue, broken to pieces on the floor. "WHO DID THIS!?" He screeched. Glaring at everyone who stopped dancing in the area. "Just calm down Trunks." Goten put his hands on Trunks' shoulders.

"Ugh! Just stay away from the damn statues people! Don't touch SHIT!" He barked, knocking a couple of people's drinks on the floor as he brushed pass them. On the other side of the room, there was also a man hollering at the top of his lungs, running around the house butt naked because he was _so_ wasted.

As the man ran, he kept running into people had had full cups of drinks in their hands, and they all were getting furious. "CAN SOMEONE STOP THIS FUCKING LUNATIC!" A girl screamed. The man suddenly felt someone grab him from the back of his neck. Goten dragged him to the entrance, literally throwing him into the street.

"MAN GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE WITH THAT!" He yelled. The man was left in a daze, unaware of his queer actions. "If the cops stop by, offer them a drink." Goten winked at one of the security guards.

The house was surely rockin, even grown-ups had appeared. But they were there to get their "party on" as well, chugging down a couple drinks. Goten had actually stepped in puke, but absent-mindedly dismissed it as an illusion since he was drunk.

"OH-OH-OH-UH-OH" They house shook as the crowed screamed in unison. "IT'S A PARTY OVER HERE, AINT NO PARTY OVER THERE!" Goten led the chanting crowed ,holding a bottle of Hennessy in his hands. He ushered Trunks to get up on the counter, so he could make an epic speech.

Trunks was still a bit infuriated by the whole statue situation, but came to the conclusion that he wasn't about to allow that to ruin his night. "That's right Trunks! Your the life of the party man!" A guy yelled from the crowed. Trunks got onto the counter with a can of beer.

"AlRIGHT EVERYBODY! THIS IS CHEERS TO A PARTY THAT'S ABOUT TO BECOME LEGENDARY!" He threw the beer on the people closest to the counter.

"FUCK YEAH!" Some yelled. The DJ started playing more hip-hop and pop music as Trunks allowed some more intoxicated people onto the counter with him. Everyone started screaming in excitement as Trunks ripped off his blazer and his tank top to expose his muscular chest. Girl especially, started drooling at the beautiful sight. "Oh Kami!" One girl fainted. Trunks started jumping up and down, and so did Goten and the crowd. Oh yeah, now it's time to get reckless.


	6. The Uninvited

**Chapter 6: The uninvited**

Things began to get a little out of control, and Trunks felt as though he was blacking out as times. It was quarter to midnight, and the party felt like it was just getting started to some individuals. Everything felt surreal to Both Goten and Trunks. Someone had even decided to bring ecstasy, and you already know everyone went nuts. The house was starting to resemble some scenes off of the movie "Project X," but Trunks called in more "security" to maintain some type of order throughout his home.

He hadn't realized he missed **ten** calls from Bulma, both on his cell phone and house phone. Krillin also attempted to call because Bra had begun to miss her "Teddy beaws" so he figured Trunks could bring them over to his house.

While chaos was erupting at Capsule Corp, Vegeta and Bulma found themselves low on car fuel. "Woman, please explain to me how on Earth are we going to reach the island with insufficient fuel?" He groaned in annoyance, bringing his left hand up so he could rub his temple.

"SERIOUSLY?" Bulma screeched as he slammed her cell phone down onto the control panel of the vehicle. "WHAT COULD HE BE POSSIBLY DOING THAT HE CANT ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!" "Woman pipe down. The boy's probably at that idiot Kakarot's head-quarters with Bra." Vegeta leaned back in the passenger seat, trying not to become irritated by Bulma's screeching. "Yeah, but i've already received calls surrounding noise complaints." Bulma sighed as she tried to focus on the road ahead of her. Vegeta didn't seemed as concern as he was before, probably due to the fact that he was tired.

"Humph. He's probably out sparring with Kakarot's youngest spawn, woman." Vegeta's voice trailed off as he began to doze off. "Well since we're low on fuel, you think we should just head back? I thought we would have enough fuel to last us an entire trip." She said, he voice filled with disappointment. "Vegeta?" Bulma reached over to shake her husband's arm, trying to keep him awake. "What woman!?" He snapped. "Should we g—" "DO WHAT YOU WANT WOMAN! Just stop disturbing my slumber!" Vegeta leaned forward and moved his head to the side as he tried to get comfortable. "Ugh. Don't be such a grouch, Vegeta." Bulma took in a deep breath, then let it go as she turned the car around.

Back at Capsule Corp, Trunks and Goten were completely out of it. The weed and alcohol had distinguished any sane thought they had left, and they were running around, along with the enormous crowd of intoxicated people as well.

"O-OO! OO-OO!" The crowd heckled as Trunks and Goten shuffled their feet, break dancing. Out of nowhere, some one had ran out of one of the bathrooms with a huge tub of ice cold water. They ran up behind Trunks and poured it on him. The freezing sensation instantly made Trunks come back to reality for a mere second, only to cause him bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

Goten fell over on the glass coffee table, smashing the glass into pieces. The house was a complete mess, and nearly everyone was blacked out drunk. Although Goten was completely intoxicated, he did still have some common sense. At one point, there was a guy who exposed his groin to Goten, only to be in immense pain afterwords. "Fucking freak! You know I don't go th-that way." Goten stammered, as he almost fell on a couple, attempting to HAVE SEX right in the hallway.

"You guys _just_ do yo thang." Goten slurred and giggled as he walked back towards the kitchen. Everyone had finished off the ecstasy that was thrown out to the crowd, and people were doing outrageous things. One muscular guy in particular smashed the 65 inch flat screen plasma TV that was positioned on the TV stand in the living room. "Whoops." He shrugged and continued dancing.

Goten hadn't realized he kissed Cassie about four times, and almost made it up to Bulma and Vegeta's room if I had not been for security. Eventually security got caught up in the mayhem, and had a couple of drinks themselves. The security that had been occupying the stairs accidentally tumbled over, and that allowed even more people to make their way up stairs. Trunks had no clue that their were couples in his and his parents room, getting their freak on. Heck, they were probably even stealing stuff too.

" _Party party party let's all get wasted!"_ The stereo's blasted, nearly blowing the speakers out. The house shook with all the commotion, and Goten swayed his head and hips back and fourth, dancing in between a group of topless girls. Trunks on the other hand decided to stand up on a table, not realizing he was soaked with water, and slipped. He fell face first onto the table, managing to get a knot on his forehead. He didn't pay it any mind of course because of the wasted condition he was in, everything felt like a dream.

As security continued to stand by the entrance, they witnessed a car pulling into one of the driveways with Capsule Corporations logo on it.

"Dude, they think they're somethin' with that cool car, huh?" The bald muscular security snickered along with his fellow companion. Bulma sat in the car, at a loss of words as she looked around the yard to see beer bottles scattered everywhere.

"Dammit, I knew the boy was up to something before we left Woman!" Bulma silently fumed, as Vegeta took it upon himself to trash his son's party. He slammed the door of the vehicle, stomping his way towards the entrance of the building. "L-look, look." The security guards continued to snicker, "This guy thinks he's bad bro. Ha and check out that absurd hair-do." As Vegeta approached the building, he watched as the two security guards cachinnated, causing Vegeta's agitation to grow. As he approached them, he made an attempt to brush past them, only to be stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Woah there little man. We're not letting anyone else into the party." One security guard said.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME YOU WORTHLESS INSECT!" Vegeta snatched the mans hand off of his chest, only to feel the other securities hand grab his security Guards stood a lot taller than Vegeta, but of course that didn't matter at all. "Didn't you hear what we said little guy? Now dip before we have to throw you somewh—" In a blink of an eye, Vegeta managed to wrap both of his hands around each of the guards neck, attempting to snap them.

"VEGETA! STOP!" Bulma shrieked. Vegeta dropped both guards onto the cemented ground, leaving both of them gasping for air.

A young boy was bumping to a song so hard that he bumped into something hard and sturdy behind him, and it sure wasn't a wall.

"Dude what's your fuckin prob—" his words caught in his throat as Vegeta shoved him aside, causing his drink to crash onto the floor. Before he could muster up a response, he watched as the President of The Capsule Corporation's marched by.

"Ohh shiiit." He said as he immediately figured out that she was there to crash the party. Vegeta continued to shove groups of people out of his way, nearly crushing them as he tried to search for his son's Ki.

Goten was leading a big crowd of people to cheer on Trunks as he stood up on the table in the dinning room doing the "Running man".

"GO TRUNKS GO TRUNKS! GO-GO-GO-GO!" The crowd chanted in unison. As Bulma heard the chants, she started making her way towards the dinning room. "AYE-AYE GET IT TRUNKS!" Goten cheered. "GO TRUNKS GO-GO-GO-G—" The crowd abrubtly trailed off as Trunks continued dancing. "WHY YOU GUYS STOPPED THE MUSIC!?" Goten asked unware Vegeta was standing directly next to him.

"GO TRUNKS, goo..." Goten stopped as he finally looked at the flamed haired man giving him his signature death stare. "Uh, Trunks..." Trunks continued dancing, his back facing his father. "TRUNKS!" Goten finally got his attention. "AWW shiit. Busted." One guy said. Trunks turned around to see his father also shooting him in the heart with his death glare. His heart plummeted into his stomach.

"TRUNKS BRIEFS! YOU ARE IN SOO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!" His mother used the full volume of her voice, shaking the entire compound.

"Uhh...PARTIES OVER GUYS!" Goten yelled, attempting to escape with everyone else to no avail. He didn't have to tell everyone twice as they rapidly got the message after Vegeta slammed his son onto the floor. Thankfully, he wouldn't feel the immense pain until the next day, after he would be completely sobered up.

As everyone scattered out of the building like roaches, Vegeta forced a now slightly intoxicated Goten to drag every person out of the house. That included everyone from upstairs as well. "Goten and Trunks, you too have a lot of explaining to do!"

A very irritated Bulma stomped around. Although Trunks was still intoxicated, he now realized he surely wasn't dreaming, and that tomorrow will truly be hell for him and Goten. Right now, he just wished he had the ability to disappear.


	7. The Atfermath

**Chapter 7: The aftermath**

His back was extremely sore.

Vegeta had forced Trunks to clean up ever area and crevice at the crack of dawn the next morning. Bulma couldn't get over the fact that he practically conned them into thinking they could trust their teenage son on his own. She was also baffled by the fact that he had the audacity to ship his little sister off, but at least he knew not to have her around drugs and alcohol.

"Trunks, I'm extremely disappointed in you." Bulma began as she watched her son scrub vomit off of the bathroom sink. "You are banned from using any sort of electronics, that includes TV!" As soon as Bulma woke up, she immediately confiscated his cell phone.

Trunks repeatedly apologized to both his mother and father for breaking their trust. He also apologized to Bra for lying to her, in a way. Vegeta threatened Trunks with intense and excruciating training, especially since the World Tournament was right around the corner. "Yes, I understand Father." Trunks complied.

Goten on the other hand was pretty much forced to study, absolutely staying secluded from any sort of interaction with friends. Chi Chi was livid when she found out Goten took part in te arrangements of the party. It broke her heart to hear her little Goten was at a party drinking and smoking his life away. Thank Kami she was strict because he was way too smart to become a delinquent in her eyes.

Goku seemed a bit disappointed in front of Chi Chi, but behind her back he found it amusing that he didn't catch on when Trunks kept insisting they stayed outside and chat. "Hehe. Well, that explains it all then, huh?" He laughed, placing his hand behind his head.

Despite all the gruesome consequences the boys endured, they both agreed the party was nothing short of _amazing._ Goten got to kiss the girl of his dreams, get high for the first time, and get drunk. Trunks got to dance with almost all the ladies, impress the school's bully, and get wasted like the world was going to end the next day. They both sighed as they contemplated about the previous nights events. "That sure was one _hell_ of a night." The two bestfriends internally, concluded at the same time.

* * *

 _ **So thank you so much for reading all of this lol. I was pretty bored that day**_

 _ **so i decided to write this crazy thing. But please leave a review lol.**_

 _ **Feel free to tell me if you loved it, or you thought it was completely stupid.**_

 _ **IDC! Just let meh know whatcha thought ;)**_

 _ **-Lay lay, means (Later) Lol!**_


End file.
